Rely on your Blood
by Kitai Matsuru
Summary: NEW CH UP! *A fic by my friend Jenny*Kagome is trapped in another plain and she can’t get out. The only way to get her out is to go in and get her. Problem is the only way in is if Inuyasha’s youkai blood is awake.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha and crew so don't go sue happy on me.  I don't own anything with Inu Yasha.  I only own the story obviously because I typed it up.

Summary:  Kagome is trapped in another plain and she can't get out.  The only way to get her out is to go in and get her.  Problem is the only way in is if Inuyasha's youkai blood is awake.

Rely on your Blood

Prologue

            I was sitting in the cavern watching the rain outside.  It was extremely damp and cold in the cave, but it was that or outside.  And I prefer the cave.

            The cave was smooth, but uneven on the floor.  The ceiling was closed off in a sharp point.  The sides had stalagmites in a few places.

            I sighed as I looked back at the group.  Sango was on the opposite side of the fire from Miroku for obvious reasons.  Shippo was sleeping next to Kirara, who was next to Sango like always.  Inuyasha was outside trying to find more lumber for the fire.  We wanted to get some early so that we could set them near the fire to dry so they would be ready when we needed them.

            As I watched the rain looking for Inuyasha I thought, "He should be back by now."  Inuyasha left two hours ago and he was alone.  I was probably paranoid, but it was a new moon and Inuyasha can't defend himself as well on a new moon.

            I looked back at Sango who was keeping a close eye on Miroku even though he was sleeping.

            "Hey Sango," I said as I got up, "I am going to look for Inuyasha.  I am getting worried and I think he might be in trouble."

            Sango got up with her and said, "I will go too.  It isn't smart to go alone."  She started to poke Miroku, "Miroku, keep an eye on Shippo and Kirara as well as the fire.  Kagome and I are going to look for Inuyasha."

            Miroku got up rubbing his eyes and nodded mumbling okay.  He then stretched and sat down watching the fire.

            As Sango turned around to go with me she stopped, turned around so fast I hardly noticed, screamed hentai and smashed Miroku with her Hiraikotsu.  I sighed again.  Miroku gropes people even when he is half asleep.

            I grabbed my bow and arrows that were leaning against the wall and looked back.  Miroku was twitching on the floor as Sango came up to me.

            "Lets go Kagome," she said as she went past me.

            "Hai," I said following her.

            As we searched the nearby woods I became more worried.  I couldn't find signs of Inuyasha and it was already a half hour from when we left.

            I looked over at Sango as she searched around as well.  Occasionally she would pause with her hand holding Harikotsu ready to throw it.  After while of watching it I was going to go back to searching when a thought occurred to me.

            "Hey Sango, how far do you think Inuyasha went?"

            "I don't know Kagome but I wouldn't think too far.  He is human you know."

            "I know but what if he still went far?"

            I don't think he'll risk it.  He has already admitted that he is scared when he is human."

            I nodded and went back to searching.

            As I searched the area I got a feeling that I should look up into the distance in front of me.  I froze instantly.

            There was a black youkai that looked like a bear with longer than normal claws in front of me.  Its shape shifted or flickered time to time as if the shape was unstable.  It was also slightly translucent which was kind of weird.

 I immediately got my arrow cocked seeing the bear like youkai and shot it.  

My eyes widened in shock as it went right through the youkai.  Sango had also thrown Harikotsu at the youkai with the same result.

The bear like youkai swung its claws at me and I couldn't dodge it in time.  I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.  When the claws hit me a wave of pain went through my entire body as I was flung through the air.  I screamed with all the pain I felt and collapsed onto the ground a few feet away from the youkai.  I tried to get up but more pain shot through me and I gasped, falling to the ground.

"Kagome!"

Someone screamed as I fell into blackness.

__________________________________________________________________

Please review my story.  I will post another chapter soon, but I won't post anything after it unless I get at least five reviews.  I also don't care if you hate this story or not.  Don't send flames if it is saying to stop the story other wise I don't care what you send.


	2. Chapter 1: Where is Kagome?

*READ!!!  I didn't write this…as in me, Kitai, so don't give me credit.  This fic is by my friend Jenny, so give her credit!  Please?  Once again…not by me…by jenny…not me.

Disclaimer:            I don't own Inu Yasha and Co.  So don't go suing me.  You wouldn't get much money anyway.  I need to save for college.  Yep, I am going to college soon and I am a piece of crap at grammar, spelling and writing stories in general.  Sad huh?

Chapter 1

Where is Kagome?

            "Kagome!" I screamed as I saw her lying on the ground in a pool of her blood.

            I ran towards her worried that she might already be dead from all the blood loss.  But I couldn't make it on time before another one of those weird youkai rose up from the ground and attacked me.

            I dodged the youkai's attack but couldn't make it around to get to Kagome.  The youkai looked like a normal cat youkai except for the fact that it was pitch black and the image wavered like the bear youkai.

            I dodged to my left as the cat-like youkai struck at me with its right hand.  I pulled out Tetsiaga and swung it at the cat demon but it dodged it.  I nicked a little though it seemed to have done no damage.  It just went right through it.

            "Nani!?" I exclaimed as I jumped away from yet another attack.

            "They seem unaffected from physical attacks Inuyasha!  I am unsure on how to kill these youkai!"  Sango yelled as she blocked a strike from the bear youkai.  She then swung Hiraikotsu at the bear, which went right through the youkai.

            "Oh great," I thought as dodged the cat youkai's attacks, "She tells me after I already learned it."

            As I dodged the youkai's attacks trying to find a weakness it swung its tail at me and it pierced right through my stomach.

            I gasped in pain as the youkai pierced my flesh.  It then flung me into a tree where I got another wave of pain.  I collapsed to the ground unable to bear with the pain.

            "Dang it," I thought as I struggled to my feet, just to get hit from a sideswipe and get sent to the ground again.  "I hate being human.  Not only does the Tetsiaga not transform, but I also can't just ignore the pain like I usually can.

            I cringed as my shoulder smashed into a jagged rock.  Sango tried to run over from where she was but the bear youkai stopped her.

            The cat youkai that I was fighting grabbed me by the neck lifting me off the ground.  I tried to get out of the grip but my eyes were already starting to blur and I could barely move.  I screamed in pain as wave of intense pain went up my right arm as the cat slowly broke it, twisting it in the opposite direction it's suppose to go.

            As my vision got worse I saw another shadow like youkai appear next to Kagome and watched as it grabbed her.  It then went into the ground and disappeared with Kagome.  I tried to make out the shape of the youkai but all I could see was a deformed blur.

            The youkai, who was deciding what to do next, suddenly got an evil smirk on its face.  It grabbed my left leg and started to twist it slowly.  I screamed as another pain went through my body.  I blacked out as the pain began to be too much for my body with the all the blood I was losing.  The last thing I new was that my leg was about to be ripped off.

I am mean aren't I?  Well this is the last chapter unless I get at least five reviews.  So you better review if you want me to continue.

            Oh yeah, please don't flame me.  What I mean by that is do not say you hate the fic.  If you don't like it don't read it.  I don't need you pointing out errors and such because I am poor at grammar.  Oh yeah for those people who expect Inuyasha to swear don't expect too much of it.  I have a thing against swearing.  I will try to do things right but, I try to avoid swearing but, I do add it if it works.


	3. Chapter 2: One Puzzle Solved

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inu Yasha or anything to deal with it so don't sue me!  I am trying to save enough money for college and a car right now.  And I am still trying to find a job.  I am starting to collect the manga of Inu Yasha second Edition because I didn't want the same copy of my sisters, I am also collecting .Hack//Sign DVD limited editions.

One Puzzle Solved

            When I was finally starting to wake up, I noticed movement.  Movement?  "Who's moving me?" I couldn't recall anyone wanting to move me.  In fact, now that I think about it, what am I dong here?  I don't recall ever traveling with humans.

            I noticed that the creatures were humans by their annoying stench.

            "Well, these humans decided to help the wrong demon. I'll kill them easily." I thought.

            I opened my eyes and before the humans could register that I was even conscious, I struck at the nearest one, which happened to be a guy in purple robes.  He moved out of the way before I could kill him, but I got a good slash at his chest.

            I smirked as he stared at me dumbly.  I don't know why the guy could be so shocked but I did take that opportunity to try and slash him in two.

            Before I could finish the swipe a boomerang of great size got in my way.  I growled as I turned around and struck at the girl who was just catching the boomerang as it returned.

            "How dare this girl interfere with my fun," I thought.

            The girl used the boomerang to block my claws as I struck at her.  So I did a sideswipe with my foot making her off balance so she fell to the floor.

            "Sango!" someone yelled from behind.

            "I'm okay" the girl called back as she rolled out of the way of my claws.

            "Well, I guess this girl is Sango.  Not that it matters." I thought.

            As I made another swipe at Sango, she threw a chain at me that I dodged easily, but while I was in the air she threw another one that caught me in the legs, which made me hit the floor.  Before I could recover she got another chain around my arms making me unable to strike at her easily.

            I growled and managed to flip up and get the chains off that tied my arms together.  The girl then threw another chain at me, this one tying me to a tree.  I growled as I tried to break free from the new chains that wrapped me to the tree. It didn't help that I had a broken arm.

            "Well, what do we do now, Miroku?  We can't really let him go like this." The girl said as she waved at hand at me.

            "We can simply give back Tetsusaiga.  He should return to normal after that." The guy said as he grabbed the sheath that was being held in a kitsune's hands.  I didn't noticed the little runt because he ran into hiding right when I attacked.

            The girl looked over at the guy in robes and said, "Miroku, do you think you can get close enough to him.  I mean, yes, he is chained up and all, but he still seems very mad."

            The guy nodded and said, "Of course Sango, I can just chuck the Tetsusaiga into his chained hands.  That way I won't get close."

            He was about to throw the dumb sword at me when someone yelled don't.

            The guy looked over there along with the girl as I still struggled to get these dumb chains off me.

            "Why shouldn't we Kaede?  If we don't he'll remain like this for who knows how long." The girl said.

            "I know this Sango, but if we hope to get Kagome back we need his youkai blood awake and if the blood is already awake, we're one step closer." The old hag said.

            "Kagome?  Why does that sound familiar?"  I thought as the old hag kept on speaking.

            The guy nodded and said, "How do you know where Kagome is?  We didn't tell you yet.  In fact, we don't even know where she is.  We were still trying to get to the village to tell you and get Inuyasha healed."  The guy waved a hand at me. "He is still injured and him struggling is only making it worse."

            The old hag nodded, "I now this Miroku, that is why you caught him so easily, because he was weakened by the lack of blood.  The fact that he was using a broken leg and broken arm hindered him even more, making him easily captured."  The old hag walked over to me and I started to growl at her too. "I will treat his wounds while he's like this so he can't harm me severely, if he can even do that.  We can then try to find a way to wake him up with out sealing his youkai blood.  And the reason I know what happened to Kagome is because Myoga stopped by telling me Kagome was captured by some mysterious creatures.  He then ran off again.  I did a lot of research to find out where Kagome is and how to get her back."

            The guy in purple robes just blinked.

            The girl with the huge boomerang said, "Kaede, how did you get here so fast then?"

            The old hag looked over at her from cleaning my wounds, which I was not happy about and was struggling to get out of the blasted chains to kill her still.  "I got here fast because the village is right over that hill.  You must have gotten very close while fighting Inuyasha."

            The guy and girl just blinked and looked around.

            "Oh" they both said at the same time.

            The guy though, put his hand on the girls butt.

            "Hentai!" she yelled and smacked him hard on the head with the boomerang.

            "Weird people." I thought as I just kind of stared at them, not expecting that.  I also stopped struggling knowing that it was useless in my condition.

            The guy in robes blacked out from the hit and I started to feel light headed.  Must be from all the blood loss.  There was a lot of blood scattered everywhere.  Some were deep enough to be considered puddles.

A girl flashed through my head as I started to black out.  "Am I becoming delusional because of the lack of blood?" I thought as everything started to gray out and become a blur. "But who's the girl?  Is it Kagome?  Must be.  My instincts are telling me it is.  I guess that means I am not delusional."  With that I blacked out.

            Sorry, you are probably sick and tried of me ending it like this.  Having the character that the point of view is in blacking out all the time.  Don't worry; I don't plan on doing it again for a while.  Sorry if you thought this chapter is crummy.  I think it's better than my first try at this chapter.  My first version of this chapter didn't have Inuyasha's youkai side awakening.  

            And for where Kagome is……….you'll have to wait until the next chapter.  Sorry for the long wait.  I didn't plan on it taking so long.  It's hard to write when you don't feel like writing.  Well hope you enjoyed the chapter.  Even though I think it needs help still.  Please review!


	4. Chapter 3: Miroku's accident

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inu Yasha or anything dealing with it.  The only thing I own is some Inu Yasha music videos, manga and other things.  So don't sue me!  I am poorer than I can imagine.  I think I am actually in the negatives right now.

Miroku's Accident

            When I came around again, I noticed that I was in a small room.  My arms and legs were still tied with that strong rope and there were fairly strong youkai wards keeping me in this room.

            "Must be that dang guy I saw.  He looked like some sort of monk."  I looked around some more and found the guy I was thinking about in one corner of the room on the other side of the wards.  The other corner had that girl that put this rope on me.

            I growled quietly at the irritation of being caught by a lowly human.  Even if I am injured like I am, I should have been able to get away from her.

            I tried to get up but fell back down.  The ropes on my legs were too close together to allow me any movement.

            "I'll fix that though.  All I have to do is get my claws a little lower to the legs."  I thought as I struggled with the rope.  I jerked my head up when I heard someone coming into the room.  The cover over the room was pushed to the side as the old hag I saw earlier came in.

            "Miroku, Sango, I need your help gathering some herbs.  Shippo is gathering more clean water for Inuyasha's wounds, so I can't have him gather them." The old hag was looking over at the girl as she said it.

            She got up and nodded.  "I'll help you gather the herbs.  Miroku, please stay here and make sure Inuyasha doesn't get out."

            The monk got up, "But Sango, don't you need some company as you help Kaede out?"

            "I'll be fine Miroku.  Besides, if I let you go with me, all you will do is grope me."

            "Of course I wouldn't Sango.  I would never do that."  He said as he got closer to the girl, he moved his hand to her back where it wasn't suppose to be, like that other time I saw him do it.

            Smack!  It echoed around the room as the girl hit the guy on the head with the over sized boomerang.  The guy lay twitching on the ground rubbing his head.

            "You see?  You can't even contain yourself in here, Miroku.  You stay here and I'll go with Kaede.  Besides, someone needs to make sure Inuyasha doesn't do anything we don't expect."  She turned around and went out the door.  "Come on Kaede, we should do this fast.  I don't know if Miroku is determined enough to keep watch when I'm gone."

            The old hag nodded and followed the girl out.  She gave one last look at the monk, shook her head, and went out the door.

            During the entire conversation, I was slowly cutting through the blasted rope and it was taking forever to get it done.  I finally finished cutting the ropes to my legs so it still looked like it was on about ten minutes after they left.  I had the rope weak enough to snap easily when I forced my legs apart but that would be later after I got the ropes around my wrists done.

I saw the monk get into a sitting position on the other side of the barrier again.  I took that as a sign that he didn't notice yet and started to try and loosen the ones around my wrists while keeping an eye on the monk.  I occasionally got it a little but if it didn't happen more often it would take hours to get it off.  And I didn't have hours.

            The monk sighed in the corner and rubbed his head.  Probably still feeling a throb from that boomerang.  I wouldn't worry about that if I were him, though.  He should be more worried about me killing him.  But he didn't know that yet.

            I felt the rope loosening around my wrists just five minutes later and smirked.  They were weak enough to be snapped off along with the other ones around my legs.  I shifted my self so I would be able to get up fast and lunge through the barrier as quickly as possible.  It would hurt a lot to go through the barrier, but the pain doesn't matter.  The point is to rip out that monk's throat.  That gave me another smile on my face.  The anticipation of killing that monk and feeling his blood on my claws was exciting.

            I was about ready to lunge at him when a thought crossed my mined.  "Kagome would never talk to me again if I killed him."

            "What am I thinking?  Why would I care about Kagome?  I don't even know the kid."

            "Yes you do and you care for her a lot."  A little voice in my head said.

            "Shut up.  I don't know her and I don't want to know about someone who is friends with them."  As I thought that, I got ready for the lunge again, thinking I won the inner battle.

            "Then why do your eyes keep straying to her stuff?"  The inner voice said again.

            "They are not…." I noticed that my eyes were eyeing a backpack that was leaning against a wall near the corner.  The scent coming off of it was distracting now that the dang voice in my head told me what I was doing.

            It smelled nice to my nose and I couldn't keep my eyes off the blasted bag.  I growled at myself.  The inner voice was mocking me the entire time and if I could have ripped it out without killing myself, I would have.

            I decided that I would be able to ignore it when I started to slowly kill this monk.  I lunged through the barrier and the monk jerked up, startled at the scene unfolding before him.  The rope along my wrists and legs snapped as easily as I thought it would and the barrier slowed me down only a little bit.  Some part of my mind screamed at the amount of pain it was feeling at forcing a broken arm and leg to work as well as going through the barrier.  I ignored the feeling and struck at the monk's chest.

            The monk held up his staff and blocked my attack and tried to do a sideswipe at me but I dodged the attempt and sunk my claws into his shoulder.  He cringed in pain and stumbled back after my swipe was complete.  I smiled, thrilled at the feeling it gave me.

            I charged him again before he could recover and struck my hand straight through his chest.  His eyes widened in pain as I almost grabbed the heart to pull it out.  He was lucky though, because a sword swung at me, forcing me to back up before I could finish the move.

            The monk collapsed to the ground with his left hand covering the wound I made in his chest.  His eyes were clamped shut in pain and he was breathing sharply, probably in shock.

            The girl who had swung the sword at me ran towards the monk's body.

            "Miroku" she said as she knelt down and shook his body.

            All the monk did was hold his chest tighter where the hole was.  He did open his eyes slightly but he was in too much pain to say anything.  There was a big puddle of blood on the floor where the monk laid and it was getting bigger slowly.

            I charged at the girl, hoping to get her while she was distracted.  The monk pushed her out of the way before I could get her, making me sink my claws into his back instead of hers.  Oh well, I got one of them.  I turned to the girl as she screamed out the monk's name again.

            Before I could charge again, a weird powder started to fill the room.

            I started coughing and covered my nose.  I looked around, still coughing slightly, trying to find the source of the powder.  I saw that the dang kitsune was throwing the powder at me.  The kitsune had a piece of cloth covering his nose so the powder wouldn't affect him as well.  I charged at him with my claws out stretched and he yelped and ran for his life.  He threw more of the powder at me, making me stop before I could swipe at him.  It made me start coughing again.  I was going to continue after him when I noticed that I was falling to the ground from all the coughing.  I wasn't getting enough oxygen to keep standing with all the coughing I was doing.  I was having a hard time breathing with the coughing as well making me unable to even focus my eyes.  I tried to get up but my body wouldn't even respond.

            The girl that was over by the monk came over and started to tie me up again quickly.  I growled at her but it turned into a cough as I inhaled more of that powder.  The coughing was starting to make my body shake and it made me feel like I wasn't breathing.  I started to try and catch my breath but the powder was everywhere and so it made me cough even harder.  The girl noticed that I was starting to not breath enough and was losing oxygen too fast.  She picked me up and brought me to the other side of the barrier and set me on the make shift bed.

            I tried to struggle, but I couldn't move at all and was just starting to catch my breath.  The girl turned around and went to help the old hag treat the monk

I saw the blurred form of the old hag treating the monk that was unconscious from the lack of blood.  The girl knelt down next to the old hag and started to make more cream for the wounds so it would heal faster.  I wonder if that monk will survive.  If he does, I can play with him some more when I have the chance.

 "Sango, what should I do?" the kitsune asked, looking at the girl.  The Kitsune walked in a little after the girl started to make the cream.

"You can tie Inuyasha to the bed, Shippo."

The kitsune nodded and ran over to me after grabbing some more rope.  He then tied me to where I was.  The bed was more like a futon with a blanket than an actual bed, so the kitsune was roping it all the way around the bed.

"Will Miroku be okay Kaede?" the girl who was helping the old hag asked with worry evident on her face.

The monk's bandages were done, but there was blood already showing on them.  The one on his chest was leaking blood already.

Kaede just looked at the girl sadly.

            Oh man this is the biggest chapter yet.  I am so proud.  I think I am getting better at writing this story as well.  I mean, I am actually quite happy on how this chapter went, which is rare.

 Sorry about not telling on what happened to Kagome in this chapter like I told you I would.  I just thought of this and couldn't resist.  I will try my best to mention it soon.  It will probably be mentioned within the next two chapters.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  The next chapter will have someone's death.  I am not telling who it is.  It could be anyone.


	5. CH 4:Another Mistake and Someone’s Death

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inu Yasha and Co.  I wish I did though. ^_^.  The only thing I own is music videos and the manga, of course the manga is good and so is the music videos.  So please don't sue me because I don't have money!  My youngest sister took my sixty dollar pocket change to the renaissance so I don't even have pocket change right.  Every one is stealing my money to use on something else.  Before this my mom took twenty dollars from me so we could watch Tomb Raider two and I just got my money back recently just to lose it again!

Another Mistake and Someone's Death

            As the girl asked her question about the monk's health, the kitsune was about to finish tying me to the bed.

            "I have to get out of here and back to the forest before this little kitsune finishes tying me up.  That way I can fight these guys with an advantage.  I am too weak from that powder, what ever that was, to attack them in here.  Especially while the powder is still around a little bit."  I got up with a quick thrust snapping the lose ropes that were trying to restrain me to the bed.  The kitsune was flung threw the air and hit the far wall with a loud crack.  The Kitsune fell to the floor unconscious from the impact.

I bolted for the exit, but before I could get through that dang girl tried to stop me, so I swung my claws at her stomach and flung her backwards, making her hit the floor thirteen feet in front of me.

I jumped over her as she covered her five new gashes and cringed in pain.  I ran out the door snickering slightly as I saw the girl still covering her wounds that I gave her.

            As I ran from the village, I got a weird scent in the air.  I was just going to ignore it but something told me that I should follow it.

            When I got in the woods I slowed my pace down to a fast walk, pretty sure that I would find the thing that held that scent.  I eventually found some girl I never saw before standing by a huge tree.  This girl stank of earth and the grave, probably some person who got resurrected and can't find peace or something like that.  It didn't matter though; she will perish back to where she came from once I slice her pathetic body in two.  She also had the scent I picked up as I entered the village.

She turned around as I stopped.  She appeared to have a blank face that didn't seem to care that I was there, but eyes that looked at me like if she wanted me to stay, which was weird.

            I growled at her as she just stood there staring at me as if I was there for show.  I tensed, ready to split her in two when a flash of that other girl came into my head again.  I froze, a little startled, but my outward appearance was not affected.  I growled at the annoyance that image was causing.  Ever since one of those humans mentioned a girls name that girl would flash in my head at the worst times.

            "Well Inuyasha, I see you came."  The girl moved towards me as she said it.  It looked as if she not only knew me, but also thought I was no threat to her.  It was as if I was the prey and she was the predator when she was definitly the prey.

            "What a stupid girl.  She is just making this easier for me to kill her," I thought as I watched her come closer.  This was going to be easier than killing a child.

"I have been waiting for you to come Inuyasha."  She stopped just about five feet away from me, making it easy for either of us to do the kill.  "I knew you would come when you sensed my presence."

            "Okay, this girl is starting to tick me off.  She thinks she knows me when she doesn't and she is one cocky, annoying little girl.  Of course those humans seemed to think they knew me too and I didn't know them.  Maybe I am missing something but I really don't care.  It probably isn't important."

            With that thought I closed the remaining distance within a second. She was only able to widen her eyes in surprise as I sliced her in two.  I listened to the cracking noises as her clay body was destroyed.

            "Humph, that wasn't satisfying at all.  No blood spilled or anything.  Just some…"

            I looked down at the girl's body as it turned into dust and was blown into the wind.  The wind was blowing in my face making the dust brush against me lightly, which didn't bug me, but as the face turned into dust and blew away, the face took on the exact appearance of that girl that I keep having flashes of.  My eyes widened as it blew away and went across my face like the rest of the dust, but it was different.  I felt as if I had lost something important.

            I knelt down where the face had been.  I knew it wasn't her, but where was she?  Why do I even care?

            As I thought about it my head started to hurt and I could have sworn I heard someone call my name.

            I knelt down, as the pain in my head got worse.  I wasn't kneeling down because of the pain though.  It was as if someone was trying to invade my mind and push me out at the same time.  My knees stopped responding to me.  That was why I was kneeling down.

            I heard laughing in my head as I started to have a hard time breathing.  Whoever was invading my mind must be trying to kill me, but who?  Is it another one of those people who think they know me?  I shook my head.  It was beginning to get hard to think from the constant pain, the lack of oxygen and the fact I was losing the mind battle going on.

Well, this is a shorter chapter but the next one will be longer.  I hope.  Sorry people if you liked Kikyo.  You should be happy I put her in the story at all though.  I don't hate her but I don't like her either.  I guess it depends on how she is reacting in the story.  So far she hasn't made me want to shoot the screen, but I did need someway to trigger what is happening now.  So that's why she had to die.  

Sorry if it was too short of a chapter for you.  As I said earlier I will try to make the next chapter bigger.  Please review!  Like everyone else says at the end of their story. ^_^.


	6. Chapter 5: All Dreams have a Meaning

Disclaimer:  I don't own InuYasha or have anything to do with it.  But I do wish I owned an InuYasha toy.  Unfortunately, I only have the limited edition InuYasha collection for the first three DVDs.  Not that I am disappointed.  I am really happy I could get the limited edition Desktop Calendar and the DVDs that came in the box.  I even got two InuYasha playing cards for the card game coming out soon.

Anyways, I am so sorry for the long wait on an update, but my computer had a BIG computer problem and I had to erase my entire C drive and reinstall everything.  Believe me it was very annoying.  I don't even have the other chapters on my computer yet.  But I am going to try and get this chapter done as closely done to the chapter I was working on.  *sigh* I really wish I could perfectly connect this chapter to the last one.  Heck, I might even be able to.  But I am sorry if it doesn't continue straight from where I left off.  I did have this chapter done but I wanted to redo it.  I hope you like this version.  I like it better than the original.

Before I start the story I want to make certain you know how to pronounce Kirara's name.  The English people do not pronounce it right and it drives me bonkers.  Kirara's name is pronounced like this: (kir ra ra) now pronounce that fast and you have her name basically.  And for the fun of it this is how you pronounce Miroku's name: (Mir ra ku) that is basically it.  I know I am probably over reacting but oh well.

All Dreams have a Meaning

            I stood up from where I was laying down on the ground.  I looked around and noticed that the place was the same, yet different.  I was in the same forest but I was standing near the wooden house I had just escaped from.

            "Why am I back here?"  I looked at the villagers walking by.  They were walking as if I didn't just run through here.  Some were repairing some broken down houses while the others were trying to get the food inside the house for later on tonight.  They went past me as if I wasn't even there.  One villager hit me in the shoulder but it went right through me.

            "What the heck is going on?  Is this some sort of dream state?  But if it was, why did I have a choice to go where I wanted too?"  I started to walk back to the building I was in.  I peaked inside and saw that monk in perfect health.  "Wait, perfect health?  Didn't I nearly kill him just a few hours ago?  I don't think humans could heal that fast."  I thought as my eyes searched for the wounds that weren't there.  I noticed a movement next to him and saw the female, who had caused me to be almost tied to the bed, next to him looking through me to some one else.

            I turned around and saw someone that looked like me, but was a hanyou.  "Maybe this was the person they were mixing me up with."  I thought.  I looked around some more and couldn't find the one person I wanted to find out about.  "Why am I so curious about that female anyways?"  I shook my head and looked around a little bit more.

            The person that looked like me was glaring back at everyone else with an almost defiant look.  He was holding Tetsusaiga next to him as well.  "When did I know the name of that sword?"  I growled, irritated, not understanding what was going on.

            The monk was going to stray his hand back to the female again but hesitated.  He sighed and put his hand back to where it was suppose to be.  "I guess he got too many hits on the head today."

            "Inuyasha, you should be more patient.  Kagome was just going to take another one of those test things.  She should be back in another day or two."  The monk looked at the hanyou that looked like me as he said this.

            "Inuyasha is my name…is he me?  I do know what sword he is carrying and he looks like me.  Maybe we are the same person.  But if that is the case, why can't I remember who these people are?"

            "I don't care if she is taking one of her blasted test things or not.  We should be looking for the shards!"  I saw the other Inuyasha glare at Miroku.  He then got up and started heading for the door.  "I will go get her right now!  She should be here, not in her time playing around!"

            "Osuwari."  The other Inuyasha hit the floor.  I saw the rosary around my neck glow but it didn't do anything.  Maybe it recognized the voice and command but knew not to do it.  "When did I know the purpose of the rosary?"  I glanced down to the now growling hanyou.  "I guess I can figure it out from him.  Mine does look exactly the same…I guess that proves the fact I am him.  But that doesn't explain why I can't remember anything and why I look slightly different."

            A female I recognized just walked into the hut and glared down at the hanyou.  "Man, I can't believe your impatience Inuyasha."  The female said.

            I looked at her.  Recognizing her from when that other female's face changed into this woman's face.  "Kagome…" I whispered as she looked exactly at where I was.  She blinked a few times and then turned away.  "Weird.  I could have sworn I just saw Inuyasha with his youkai blood awake."  She mudered under her breath.

            "Youkai blood awake?  Am I when his youkai blood is awake?  It would make sense.   I heard that when someone's demon blood is awake they forget who they are.  But then why do I remember bits and pieces?  Am I different some how?"  I shook my head.  It was too confusing.

            Kagome went around the other Inuyasha and sat down next to the female.  "Sango, has Miroku tried to group you today?"

            The woman called Sango looked over at Kagome.  "Yeah, he has grouped me at least twice today.  Why do you ask?"

            "Oh, I am just trying to find his average of groping people in a week.  I have to do it for a piece of math homework and Miroku is the perfect one to do this with."

            Miroku looked at Kagome with an almost hurt look.  "Hey Kagome, I don't grope Sango that much."

            Both Sango and Kagome looked at him and said, "Yes you do."

            A little kitsune, which was sleeping by Kirara, woke up at that and yelled "Kagome" while running up to her and jumping into her arms.  Kagome caught the young kitsune youkai and hugged him to her, laughing slightly.

            "Shippo, how have you been?  Has Inuyasha been causing you trouble?"  Kagome said.  But it was faded.  I looked around and noticed that the place around me just blurred and refocused, but the scenery was different.  I was in some sort of a dark forest it seemed.

            "I guess this is a dream."  I thought, as I looked a little bit more at my surroundings.  It wasn't night out like I had thought earlier.  It was as if the forest was supposed to look like this to begin with.  The sky had a black sun up in the air and there were no stars to be seen, so it was definitely not night time yet.

            In the distance I could see the entire group.  Sango and Miroku where kneeling next to Kagome, trying to comfort her it seemed.  Kagome, herself, was holding onto a crying Shippo as she cried as well.  I blinked in confusion.  "Why are they crying and why can I not hear them?"  There was no voice at all.  I was just watching their movements to decipher what they were doing.

            I turned around and froze.  The female I killed before stood there, her Miko dress swaying in the breeze.  She had her bow and arrow pointed at me as I stood there.  I tried to move, but I felt something restricting my movements.  I looked down and noticed this weird thorned plant wrapped around my legs.  This shouldn't have restricted my movements, but it did, probably some sort of venom in it.

            The Miko was about to release the arrow when something in the air spoke.

            "You are already dead but you still fight.  Why do you not just surrender?"  I blinked in confusion.

            I then felt my self-start feeling weak, and as I blacked out, I heard my own voice speak out of my mouth, but it wasn't me.  Someone else made me say it.

            "Because I still have to save Kagome."

            Then everything went black.

            When I woke up I saw Kirara look at me.  She mewed something and ran off.  I tried to get up, but I felt numb all over.

            "Oh yeah, that dumb clay miko had a toxin in it.  I probably haven't recovered from it yet."

            I closed my eyes feeling exhausted even though I had just woke up.  My ears twitched as I heard something coming towards me.  I heard it growl as it came through the bush.

            It looked like a wolf youkai.  It was completely black and it was about twice my size.

            It snarled at me and then it opened its jaws.  It then lunged towards me, picking me up in its jaws.

I hope this chapter pays up for the long wait.  I know it isn't as long as I had hoped it would be, but it is longer than my last chapter I think.

            Please review my story.  The last chapter I put up didn't get any reviews.  If I get too many chapters with no reviews on it, I will quit the story.  I will probably quit if this happens two more times.  I don't want you guys to feel like I am threatening you people.  It is just that I feel that if not at least one person can review my newest chapter, it isn't worth being continued.  So please review.


End file.
